


Blips

by cruentum



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: writerinadrawer, WriterInADrawer 4.03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-23
Updated: 2010-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruentum/pseuds/cruentum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is part of a short-duration writing contest.  Please do not comment on this story, positively or negatively, until this notice is removed.  If you are interested in this contest please visit http://community.livejournal.com/writerinadrawer.</p><p>This story was written in response to a Reverse Fandom prompt.  The fandom was Sports Night, the episode I chose was "Ordnance Tactics"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Blips

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of a short-duration writing contest. Please do not comment on this story, positively or negatively, until this notice is removed. If you are interested in this contest please visit http://community.livejournal.com/writerinadrawer.
> 
> This story was written in response to a Reverse Fandom prompt. The fandom was Sports Night, the episode I chose was "Ordnance Tactics"

Gwen and Ianto left the long nights at the Hub to Jack when his brain clicked out for hours at a time and Ianto looked at him like he didn't know him anymore. They disappeared elsewhere when they weren't out in the field chasing after Rift blips, and Jack didn't know where and didn't ask.

"We've got something for you," Gwen said, one morning or mid-night, and Jack was reminded how much they'd changed since he'd been with the Doctor (again). She turned and motioned him to follow her before he could even make an inappropriate remark. She took him to the sublevels.

Ianto stood in the doorway to a storage room and pushed the door open with his foot for Jack to enter. A stack of paint cans stood in the corner next to wooden planks, a hammer and a box of nails.

They'd built a police box and painted it blue, attention to detail with a lock to the door and a light on top. Jack stepped closer, couldn't resist the touch.

"I could dress up as him, too," Ianto said from behind Jack. "And Gwen could dress up as _Rose_, is that her name? And..." Ianto trailed off.

"Maybe you wouldn't leave then," Gwen continued, her voice harder than Ianto's fumbling stumble over words.

"Maybe you'd come back," Ianto added.

"I'm not leaving," Jack replied. He drew his fingers over the thick layer of blue paint, a fly they'd caught in it painted blue into still life forever. It still smelled wet. He laughed. "I came back. I couldn't leave this beautiful city for--"

"You will," Ianto said. He stepped forward and pressed a key into Jack's hand. "Nothing to hold you here and that's--" He laughed. "Nothing to hold me here either. Maybe you'll remember us when you're... out there and everything here goes to shit."

"I won't leave," Jack said again.

Ianto looked at Gwen, then said, "It's okay, just..." He nodded at the box. "Is that enough for now? Of the universe and _everything_?"

Jack stared at the still-life fly and couldn't answer.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of a short-duration writing contest. Please do not comment on this story, positively or negatively, until this notice is removed. If you are interested in this contest please visit http://community.livejournal.com/writerinadrawer.


End file.
